The present invention relates to a liftable seat for a bathtub. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liftable seat for a bathtub that is lightweight, truly portable with internal mini-compressor, and has automatic safety height stops.
It is extremely difficult for many people to take unattended baths because of the configuration of a conventional bathtub. Persons such as the handicapped, convalescents, expectant mothers, and the elderly often find it extremely difficult to utilize conventional bathtubs without assistance and such difficulties are often focused on their inability to lower themselves into the tub, and upon completion of the bath, to lift themselves out of the tub. Not only is the entrance and exit into and out of the tub for such users fraught with considerable difficulties, it is also extremely dangerous due to the ever present possibility of slippage.
Numerous devices have been developed for assisting bathers into and out of bathtubs. Some of these involve relatively complex, expensive equipment, and in general, are suitable only for use in hospitals and the like. Other devices, while less complex, have still been to expensive for use in the average household and have been subject to certain disadvantages such as lack of stability, durability, and the need for an external fluid supply.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,176 teaches a cushion lift that has an inflatable cushion shell adapted to be positioned on the floor of a bathtub and must be connected to the bathtub spout or faucet. Water under pressure is fed through the bathtub spout into the inflatable shell to selectively inflate it to its full elevation wherein its supporting surface is elevated to the approximate height of the bathtub walls.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,930 to Bourke teaches an inflatable bathtub seat that includes three substantially rigid boards, one of which rests on the bathtub bottom, another of which has rigid, hinged connections to opposite ends of the upper and lower boards. A pair of inflatable bags are provided between the sloped, interconnecting board and the top and bottom boards.
Finally, other examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,517 and 4,495,666 both to Herman, Jr. teach inflatable cushion assemblies that are positioned on the floor of a bathtub and must be connected to the bathtub faucet to inflate the cushion. They include a rigid bottom panel and/or rigid top panel. The interior of the cushion is provided with baffles. The cushion is tiered with layers that inflate in stages. The cushion is placed in a rigid chair like structure that has an apparatus on the chair back that cooperates with a side wall of the cushion. A foldable valve is provided. A plurality of interconnecting plates line the side walls, rear wall, and floor of the bathtub.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for liftable chairs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.